A manufacturer may commonly deploy assets within a factory floor, or similar indoor facility, for use in manufacturing processes. Such assets, including tooling molds, may be movable in location, and being very expensive assets, need to be accurately tracked for rapid deployment, or re-deployment and use. Frequently, however, such assets may have been moved, for myriad unrecorded reasons, from their expected or nominal positions since last used.